zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Green Potion
Green Potion is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. This potion, easily identified by its green color, restores the magic power of Link when he drinks it. As such, it only appears in games the feature a Magic Meter. These potions can only be carried in bottles. They are traditionally the cheapest of the three potions that regularly appear; these being Red and Blue Potion. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Green Potion can be purchased from the Magic Shop north of the Eastern Hyrule, for the price of 30 Rupees. Green Potion can also be obtained by throwing an empty bottle into a Great Fairy's Fountain; if Link answers truthfully when the Great Fairy appears and asks him about whether or not he dropped it, the Great Fairy will reward his candor by filling the bottle with Green Potion. Green or Blue Potions are needed in order to clear Turtle Rock, the seventh and final dungeon in the Dark World; the Cane of Somaria, which is needed to create blocks that transport Link through the dungeon drains a considerable amount of magic when used. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Green Potion can be purchased from various potion shops in both games. It has the same appearance and function in both games. In Ocarina of Time, Green Potion can be purchased from the Medicine Shop. In Majora's Mask, Green Potion can be purchased from Koume, who is the proprietor of the Magic Hags' Potion Shop in the Southern Swamp, or from the Trading Post in Clock Town, but for more rupees. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Green Potion can be purchased both from Doc Bandam on Windfall Island or from Hollo's Potion Shop in Forest Haven. Green Potion can be purchased readily prepared; however, both Doc Bandam and Hollo can brew Link some Green Potion if he has Green Chu Jelly. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Green Potion can be purchased from Syrup, the witch who resides near Lake Hylia. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess A Magic Meter, and thus, Green Potion was originally supposed to appear in Twilight Princess; the Magic Meter is even seen in early beta screenshots from the game. However, the idea of a Magic Meter in the game was eventually scrapped from the final version of the game. A special breed of ChuChu known as the Green ChuChu, whose Chu Jelly was supposed to replenish Link's magic, was also slated to appear. One Green ChuChu does appear in the Cave of Ordeals, but is a mix of two different breeds of ChuChu and its Chu Jelly does not have any magical properties. See also *Blue Potion *Red Potion Category:Magic Restoring Items Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker items Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items